


Slip, Step, Repeat

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo has a hard time learning how to skate. Honey Lemon helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip, Step, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [kristofferson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristofferson/gifts), [arrival-layne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arrival-layne).
  * Inspired by [Flip, Flop, Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664077) by [kristofferson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristofferson/pseuds/kristofferson). 



> Inspired by this picture done by arrival-layne, found at: http://arrival-layne.tumblr.com/post/108310120432/i-dont-imagine-gogo-would-struggle-with-skating

“Come on, GoGo, you can do it!” Honey Lemon said, “It’s not that difficult!”

GoGo looked at the vast expanse of ice before her, then down at her skates. She looked back up at Honey Lemon who was effortlessly standing up on the ice.

“Woman up.” GoGo mumbled under her breath.

GoGo pushed off from the bench, awkwardly stepping on the snow before she came to the rim of the ice skating rink. She took a deep breath, and released it. Just like her first time using her supersuit, she thought.

And just like her first time using her supersuit, her foot went out from under her and GoGo ended up flat on her ass.

Pain shot up from her lower back, but GoGo didn’t mind. Crashing and bruises were a normal part of her life. She placed a hand to the ice, it slipped away from her, and she went falling back down.

“You okay?” Honey Lemon asked.

“I’m fine!” GoGo replied as she lay sprawled out on the cold, hard ground.

She gritted her teeth and assessed the situation. She was still close by to the snow, if she felt like giving up and crawling her way back to the benches. (Fat chance.) She was at the less populated area of the rink, where there was only Honey Lemon and a scant few people around to help. No one pointed, laughed, or recorded GoGo’s accident, which was a plus.

GoGo tried to pick herself up once more, using both hands this time. She slipped and fell again. She tried to stand up several more times, falling back down each time. On her fifth attempt, Honey walked over and offered her hand.

Honey was smiling. GoGo was not. With a reluctant sigh, GoGo took her friend’s hand and let herself be pulled up.

Honey stood up as casually as earlier, her legs bent and to keep her steady. GoGo herself was shaking and quaking, knees threatening to buckle and send her crashing back down to the ice once more.

GoGo growled at the ground, her fingers squeezing tighter around Honey’s hand. Honey squeezed back and smiled at her, her eyes shining with a mix of amusement and patience. GoGo looked up at her and blushed.

“Want me to let go?” Honey asked.

GoGo looked down at her still unstable legs. A part of her wanted to say “Yes;” a more sensible, larger part of her said “No.” She shook her head.

“Alright then!” Honey Lemon said. “Want to try again? With me holding your hand, that is.”

GoGo blushed even harder and nodded. She tried standing on the ice once more, one shaky step after the other, her skate blades scratching and slipping ominously.

“C’mon, GoGo, you can do it!” Honey said.

GoGo steeled herself. With two firm steps on the ice, she was standing up. No shaking, no potential slipping. She looked up at Honey Lemon with a victorious, gritted-teeth grin on her face.

“Woo!” Honey Lemon pumped her free hand into the air. “Want me to let go now?”

GoGo nodded. She loosened her fingers from Honey’s hand, and stood on the ice, arms out, legs frozen in place.

“Excellent!” Honey Lemon clapped, “Want to try actually skating now?”

GoGo nodded. She looked back down at the ice and scowled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pick you up if you fall again!”

The red on GoGo’s cheeks kept on burning. She took one hesitant step forward. If it was any consolation, her foot didn’t slip out from under her; her legs just slowly started to spread wider and wider till she ended up back on her ass with a quiet, graceless “thump.”

Honey Lemon offered her hand again, GoGo let herself be pulled up once more, her lip curled into a snarl.

“You can do it, GoGo!” Honey gestured to the other skaters in the rink. “They learned, so can you!”

A platinum blonde woman skated by with all the grace and finesse of a professional, her movements smooth and flowing like water, every turn and pirouette deliberate and seemingly effortless.

Her redheaded companion followed suit with all the grace and finesse of a drunk weaving through highway traffic zipping by at 60, making clumsy, dramatic swings and turns all over the place, her arms flailing every which way in an effort to stay balanced. Still, she stayed on her feet, which was saying something.

GoGo nodded once. “Woman up.” She mumbled to herself once more as she took another series of steps forward. She hadn’t noticed she was still holding Honey’s hand till she gave her a reassuring squeeze.

GoGo felt herself slipping once more. Honey reached out and held her steady. GoGo looked up, saw Honey’s face smiling face, and felt her whole face turn red. Her legs suddenly didn’t feel quite capable of supporting her weight, ice or no.

“Want to keep trying it together, or should I let go?” Honey Lemon asked.

GoGo gritted her teeth. “Together.” She mumbled.

Honey Lemon giggled and they slowly stepped further into the ring, Honey graceful and confident with a serene smile on her face, GoGo shaking and slipping with a deep scowl on her bright red face.


End file.
